


The Muse

by Andy_Bee



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Love at First Sight, M/M, Muse Thranduil, Romance, Short metaphoric musing, Writer Bard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_Bee/pseuds/Andy_Bee
Summary: A short story about a writer and his muse.





	The Muse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMirkyKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMirkyKing/gifts).



> If you are suffering from dyslexia then you would know how incredibly frustrating it can be. My condition caused me to accidentally deleted a bunch of my stories (including one that I spent months witting...) When I realised I had pushed the delete button instead of the save button, my heart took a dive to my stomach. I'm serious. I could feel it dropped.  
> Then my friend Mirky, she came along with her sweet drawings and she made me smile again. You have no idea how much your kindness, cute doodles, and support mean to me. I hope you enjoy this short piece. You have my love, always. xxx  
> And to all my friends and readers who also sent me your words of love and support - I'm forever grateful. If I could hug each of you, I would....:D:D:D

 

 

 

 

I shuffled the papers.  Nothing but blank pages today.  There was no word written.  The stark white pages were quiet, without a story to tell.

I closed my eyes for a second.  I tried to imagine the ink on the sheets, blobs of darkness filling the whites, turning thoughts into words.  I conjured the image but my artistic expression was suppressed.  I sat for a while longer before putting the papers into a neat stack and placed them on the desk, careful not to knock over the inkwell. I sighed frustratingly.  I needed to get out.  I needed to get some air.  I needed to free my mind. 

The air was cool and windy when I traipsed silently down the city street, weaving in and out with ease even as the world moved frenetically around me.  With every block, the street dipped and it curved, distorting the view causing the houses to grow larger and shrink smaller.  

My destination was in sight.  The used bookstore was just but a few steps away.

As I got closer, there nearby the building, a movement caught my eyes. 

The sun hanging above was setting down, creating an infusion of primary, secondary, and tertiary colours, clouding my vision.  I squinted.  It took a moment before my eyes adjusted and they filtered until only one colour remained— A sparkling blue.

We held each other's gaze.  I stood, held bound.  I stared into the bluest eyes I had ever seen in my life, a startling, deep, bruising blue.  So blue they seemed to glow.

My eyes moved to the rest of the face, greedy to see all of it but the lower half was concealed by a makeshift veil— a  thin, red, muslin scarf covering the lower half the stranger’s face.

The stranger took a step back, his lucid, wide, bright eyes still holding mine.  Startled by the intensity of his brilliance orbs, I didn’t blink. 

Caught up in the moment, I felt a strange exciting sensation invading my body.  I found him so attractive.  I stopped my breathing, acutely aware of my budding infatuation for him filling me with warmth. His gaze never wavered from mine and there in the corner of his left eye, I noticed a tiny laugh line I hadn’t seen before.  In my mind, I could almost see him smirking, could almost hear the exhilarating laughter rushing out from behind the scarlet veil.  

And suddenly, he was no longer holding my gaze as he turned and broke into a run.  His shoes hit the pavement in soft strides.

I immediately reacted— a purely physical reaction.  I sprinted after him, keeping my eyes locked on his tall, lithe form.   He didn’t allow himself to look back, so all I got were rhythmic flashes of his long, pale hair getting lost in the wind. The unnatural sunset light bounced off the strands making them glittered yellow and pink like fairy dust. 

 

 

 

 

**~o~**

 

 

 

And then it was like a  game of cat and mouse between us.  He increased his speed but I already caught his momentum, keeping my strides in time with his.  The sound of the city was behind us now.  Soon there was no other sound but the sound of the adrenaline pumping through my veins, like the echoes caught in a cavern.  

We rounded a corner. Then he angled across the road towards a small alley and abruptly came to a halt.  And suddenly I was close, so close to him.  His hot breath moved through my hair as mine moved through his.  For a moment we simply stared at one other, though still bending and gasping for air.  

“Why are you chasing me?” He asked quietly.  His voice was breathless, yet held a trace of smoothness.

I had no answer. I had no idea why I chased him.

“Why did you run?”  Instead, I asked, laboring for breath.

He looked away for a few seconds, staring down the alleyway as if searching for an answer.  When he turned his head back to face me, the scarf suddenly came unraveled, and he quickly held the garment across his face.  He was fast but not fast enough.  I saw his entire face for the first time and it shortened my breath.  The lower half of his left cheek was in ruin.  The delicate ivory skin was marred with angry scars and discolourations.  There were holes where the flesh should have been, and in other areas, the skin molted like that of a snake’s skin. 

I heard him sucked in a long ragged breath.  

My impulse was to tell him I wasn’t repulsed by him.  That his imperfection was another part of his beauty but my throat was tight and dry.  I couldn’t find my voice. I lacked speech. Rather, I abandoned all thoughts. I smiled.

And gingerly he smiled back.  Not with his eyes but with his mouth.  The veil was gone and I watched his soft pink lips curved upwards. Hypnotic. Enticing. 

It was in this moment when he bared his vulnerability that I freed my soul.   

In my mind I saw the ink flowed, spreading over the crisp white pages…Streaming words poured out like a river, word after jubilant word, verse after jubilant verse, wanting to tell the story of how we met—  of how we sat close together on the dirty pavement watching the last sun’s ray disappeared through a crack in the sky, taking away with it the candy cotton clouds and radiant hues….Of how the smooth fabrics of our shirt sleeves brushed against each other, radiating a special kind of heat that would burn in my heart like an eternal flame...And finally of how we let the world waited for us whilst we lost ourselves in the endless space of the night that would forever consume and connect us all. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> "There's a courage in loving fiercely."


End file.
